teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SSundee
Notable traits in Minecraft *Before the intro of each of videos, he uses his "derp" skin, saying a very dumb line. *One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros. which is his ongoing series with 57 episodes. *One video series he does is his Minecraft mod showcases. He reviews modifications like the "Mo' Chickens" or "Better End" mods. *SSundee has collaborated with many Youtubers such as BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Deadlox, Lancey, Bodil40,and SirDork as examples of who he plays with.. Name origin Ssundee and his friend were making fun of how old people pronounce Saturday and Sunday so his friend became SSaturdee and he became SSundee. Personal Life and History Ssundee did not go to college because he did not like school nor did he find it useful. He decided to join the Air a force and was loving it. He usally appears in Pixelmon videos. He also appeared in Ssundee's Punish mod and has had some fun playing Sims 3 with Mitch. (Mitch - BajanCanadian) Trivia *He was in the Military (Air Force) *His greatest fears are acrophobia (heights) and thalassophobia (the sea). *He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the mullet. *The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and he was loving it. *He likes rock and electronic music. His favourite artist is Skrillex. *His favorite sports are tennis, basketball, and soccer. *Contrary to popular belief due to BajanCanadian's Gunners video, Ian's last name is actually Stapleton, not "Stableton". The video is now private for currently unknown reasons. *He is the one of the fittest amongst other members, and probably the only one who can legitimately fight in real-life. *He has a son named Colton *His favorite game besides minecraft is League of Legends. *He was divorced from his wife for five years *Ian is 25 years of age *His current girlfriend is Madelyn Quotes *''"G FRICKEN G!"'' *''"This is crap!"'' *''"I love my mom"'' *''"Don't do dis!"'' *''"That's weird..."'' *''"My foot!"'' *''"Nooo!"'' *''"Das a pissed chicken!"'' *''"I'm going to find who did this and eat their foot!"'' *''"Aww, I died."'' *''"Tell my mom I love her"'' * "I fan!" * "DEATH TO THE MUDFLAPPER !" * "Dat's awesome!" * "NO! I LOVE YOU LOOONG TIME! DON'T DO DIS BRO!" * "Hey doods!" * "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?!" * "AHHHHH!" * "This is poop!" * "Balls..." * "Let's go...Henry!" (Pixelmon series) * "Enter my balls..." (Pixelmon series) * "This is hard as balls..." * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" (jailbreak series) *''"No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!"'' *''"False swipe to the dome!" (Pixelmon series)'' *''"Let's do dis."'' *''"This is my best freakin' friend in the world...so what, if he looks like poop?" (From Pixelmon)'' *''"I found a emerald! '' *''"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea," SSundee: "I do! Now get the freak out of here!"'' *''"Ryan, I'm coming for you."'' *''"Oh no!"'' *"Do you love me yet?" *"Please, I'm a fan" *"Freakin money stealers" *"Poke my mom!" *"Freakin yolo!" *"IM GONNA WIN THE HUNGER DEENS!!"(used by Bajan Canadian adopted by Ssundee) *"YES..." *"Freaking ballz" *"Fight me at Pax bro!!!" *"Show me some love, doods. Hit dat like button!" *Do You Know What Im Gonna Do When I Get Out Of This Jail? (jail break series) *EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...BATTLEDOME *CHICKENS SUCK *Yes.. dats beautiful *''kill da fish'' *''do you like me now mom?'' *''mom, do you love me yet'' Gallery BSD7sw4CYAApD74.jpg|Ian while in Las Vegas with some Team Crafted Members. Hqdefault.jpg|Ian's February 14th's real life vlog picture. File:SSundeePlaysMinecraft.png|In-game cutout Derp.png|Derp SSundee in-game cutout BSD7sw4CYAApD74.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Ssundeeskin.png|SSundee's regular skin Derpssundeeskin.png|SSundee's "derp" skin Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members